FwPCMH37
is the 37th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also 86th the episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa attempts to make Shiho's newest play a big success but fears the worst as her friend continuously makes changes to it. '' Summary As Nagisa heads to school she recalls the day before when she is joined by Shiho, Rina, and Honoka, and Shiho brings up that their class will be preparing for the festival again. She's very excited because she will be directing the play again, especially because her parents are discouraging her dream of becoming a future Director now. During class, Shiho reveals that their play theme will be ''Ushiwakamaru and Benkei. It is a real historical event that the Teacher agreed to them doing, as long as it studies history. Rina supports the idea as well, when Shiho reveals she already wrote the script. She reveals a small section of the story, including a scene where a character jumps on a bridge handrail, and later on his enemy's blade. The class is confused, as they are unsure of how they could manage such a feat, but Shiho claims that she plans to hire a special staff to do wire-action. Their Teacher reminds them that they can't force anyone to be the main character though, as it may be too dangerous. After nobody volunteers for it, Nagisa decides to after seeing how sad Shiho looks, with Honoka offering to play the opposite role to her. Rina is very excited by this prospect and Shiho is touched by their encouragement, introducing her wire concept to their Teacher and reminds her the importance of safety. Later the girls try on their costumes that were made by Kyoko and Natsuko again. The wire man asks the girls to remove certain articles of clothing and Nagisa puts on a vest with the wire attachments. They start to practice, with Honoka attacking Nagisa, and when Nagisa attempted to jump, she missunderstands her directions and is sent flying into the air. She tries again but gets stuck up in the air, so they tried to fix it by adjusting the clothing. She manages to land in the right position, but loses her balance and crashes when the wires get pulled. Shiho is saddened by this and asks for a thirty-minute break. She calls for a quick meeting as Nagisa continues to practice, and announces her plan to cancel the wire feature since they won't be able to make it work right. She decides they need to practice the rest of the performance anyway, to make sure nothing else gets neglected. Nagisa begins to fear that it may be all her fault for this change in plans, as she sees how sad Shiho is again. Later, on the day of the performance, everything seems to be fine. Nagisa notices that along with the large crowd, there is also Fujipi and Hikari. She plays her role seriously as the program begins- until the scene when she climbs the stairs and plays the flute. She struggles to see and falls down, resulting in her dropping it. The light manages to help her find it, but she accidentally gets it stuck in her nose. Suddenly, the sky darkens and everyone in the audience faints. Someone big starts to walk on the roof, revealing Uraganos. He takes accessories from a few costumes and makes a Zakenna from them, which begin to attack the girls as Nagisa tries to say that the crow tengu were her characters allies; so they shouldn't be fighting her. Uraganos refuses to be accurate though, and he steals the blade Honoka was using and increased its size. He hits the ceiling and the girls transform into Pretty Cure, flying up through the roof where he stands with the blade. The girls are thrown into the nearby bushes and Hikari hides in another area of bushes. The Zakenna summon a tornado but the girls beat them before fighting with Uraganos and breaking the sword. The Zakenna, not willing to go down easily form into one bigger crow Zakenna and make another tornado, so Hikari uses this time to transform and together the girls use Extreme Luminario to defeat it. They return to the play and Nagisa agrees to try the wire action again. Shiho happily prepares them and the girls put on a great battle. Nagisa is able to perform the amazing stunts and wows the audience. Main Events *The tenth Heartiel Hapinen appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Hapinen Villains *Uraganos *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Fujimura Shougo *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal Trivia *Ten Heartiels are already found, but Shiny Luminous has only 8 lights in her Heartiel Brooch final pose Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart